Barney Meets GoAnimate! The Movie (script, Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends' version)
(after the opening credits, Barney arrives at the school classroom) *Barney: Hi there everybody. It's good to see you. I am looking for my note from Oliver, (finds the note) I found it. (Reads the note) Dear Oliver. I am coming to visit you at your house. I always like to visit GoAnimate. Love, Barney. This is gonna be fun. (sees that somebody is watching me) Looks like someone's watching me. (music starts for The Welcome Song) Look through the window and who do I see? Shawn, friend Shawn, waiting to meet me Look through the window and who do I see? Julie, friend Julie. Another friend for me. Look through the window and who do I see? Carlos, friend Carlos. Another friend for me. Look through the window and who do I see? Tosha, friend Tosha. Another friend for me *Kids: Hello, hello, hello and how are you? *Barney: I'm fine, I'm fine, and I hope that you are too. *Barney & Kids: Hello, hello, hello and how are you? I'm fine, I'm fine, and I hope that you are too. (music ends) *Barney: Guess what, I am visiting my friend Oliver at his house. *Shawn: Yay! Oliver is so special! *Barney: That's right. When we go anywhere, you imagine. (music starts for Just Imagine) (singing) Just imagine, just imagine. Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we could go and see. Imagination's fun for you and me *Shawn: We could go to the moon in a great big balloon. *Tosha: Build a castle by playing pretend. *Carlos: We could even explore with a big dinosaur *Barney: Or make rainbows that never end *All: Just imagine, just imagine. Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we could go and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. *Tosha: We could go anywhere. *Julie: We can be anyone. *Shawn. We can do it quite easily too. *Carlos: We just play let's pretend and we know in the end, that it's so much fun to do. *All: Just imagine, just imagine. Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we could go and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. *Barney: Imagination's fun for you and me. (music ends) *(BJ, Riff and Baby Bop arrive) *BJ, Baby Bop and Riff: Hi guys! *BJ: Oliver told you that we are gonna visit him, Barney. *Barney: You were right. We must use our imaginations. *Riff: How can we go to GoAnimate! Land? *Barney: Well, follow me! *(Barney and his friends go outside to the playground) *Baby Bop: What's this? *Barney: This is a portal. It transforms us to another place. Come on, let's jump in. One, two, three! (Everyone jumps in the portal and is transported to GoAnimate! Land) *BJ, Baby Bop, Riff & Kids: Wow! *Carlos: What a neat place! *Barney: It was a neat place, Carlos. (Music starts for Here in GoAnimate! Land) This was GoAnimate! Land. They live here in a land along the bushes and the trees. Friends are near in GoAnimate! Land, like the people, the animals, and more. We just play all together with lots of spunk. *BJ: Does anybody like it here? *All: They live here in a land along the bushes and the trees. Friends are near in GoAnimate! Land, like the people, the animals, and more. Let's have fun in GoAnimate! Land. When it is cold, they like to be inside. But when the sun shines the land, we hope that then it's clearing off the neighborhood. They're working very hard cause everything's been growing, and now it looks to me that we can get to where we're going! They live here in GoAnimate! Land. They love to dance and sing. And we hope you find your way, and have a happy day as we're off to find Oliver. Yes, we're off to find Oliver! (Music ends) *Tosha: This is gonna be great! *Barney: I agree, Tosha. *Shawn: And we are enjoying it in here, Barney! *BJ: We must find Oliver. *Riff: Yeah, we can be friends with him. *Barney: That is so much fun playing with him. Right Baby Bop? *Baby Bop: Right. *(they enter the Neutron house) *All: Hi Oliver. *Oliver: Hi Barney. *Barney: I'm glad I came over to your house, these are my friends. BJ? *BJ: Hello. *Barney: His sister Baby Bop. *Baby Bop: Hi! *Barney: Their cousin Riff? *Riff: Hi there. *Barney: Shawn? *Shawn: Hi. *Barney: Tosha? *Tosha: Hi Oliver. *Barney: Carlos? *Carlos: Hello! *Barney: And Julie! *Julie: Hi. *Oliver: Well, nice to meet you! Would you like to go to the GoAnimate! Castle to relax in there? *BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, and Kids: Yeah! *Shawn: I love relaxing! *Barney: Then, let's go! (to viewer(s)) Come on! *(all leave the house) *(at the castle) *Oliver: This castle is so neat! *Barney: Thanks Oliver. And this is really stu-u-pendous! *BJ: And I like this comfortable place! It sounds cool! *Barney: It's nice to see ya again, Oliver. *Oliver: It was, Barney. *(Eric and his gang burst in the castle) *BJ: Look, who are those? *Eric: It's me, Eric, and this is my gang! *Barney: What kind of gang? *Eric: It's the Troublesome gang. My friends are my brother Brian, Zack, Freddie, Warren, Memy, Bill, and Darren & Daniel. Me and my gang are gonna send you out of Earth. *Baby Bop: Oh no! *Riff: Don't worry Baby Bop. We will get them their own taste of medicine. *Barney: Riff's right. *Shawn: And I don't like Eric and his gang at all. *Julie: Me too. *Carlos: Me three. *BJ: So, we must make their plans. *Barney: I agree. *Eric: Where's my food?! (To Tosha) And you, do you say something mean? *Tosha: No. *Brian: I'll tell you something that happened one month ago. One day, Eric and I are playing dodgeball and we accidentally broke our window, and we got grounded for a week. *Eric: Stop this now Brian! *Brian: And as punishment, we have no TV, no movies and no video games. *Eric: I TOLD YOU TO STOP! *Brian: But, it's just a great story. (Eric grabs him by his right ear and slams him on the wall) *Eric: I swear, if I hadn't told my mom that I won't destroy you, I would destroy you! *Brian: Please! You gotta spare me, I wanna-! *Eric: Quiet! I don't wanna hear another word out of you, because we are in this castle, do you understand me? (Brian whimpers) I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! *Brian: Please let me finish this story! No please! Don't destroy me! *Eric: (puts a pan over Brian's head) There, you will not talk! (to no one in particular) And so, these guys are nothing but useless bludgeons! *Barney: Oh, not really Eric. This is not true. (to BJ) And so, BJ, we are gonna get pay back Eric and his gang, so we can win back our lives. *BJ: Yeah, Barney. *Eric: We better make arrangements before Barney and his friends stop us. *(The troublesome gang leave) *Barney: We must make our plans! (To the viewer(s)) Do you wanna help us? Great! Let's go make our plans! (Sees the heroes from other shows) Look! It's my friends from other places! *Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Hi-ya, Barney! *Barney: Hi, Mickey! I am glad to see you! These are my friends, BJ, Baby Bop. Riff, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha and Julie. *Mickey Mouse: I am glad to see you too, Barney! These are my friends, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck and Pluto. *Minnie Mouse: Barney, you look so cute! *Barney: Oh, (chuckles) Why, thank you, Minnie! *Goofy: Gawrsh, I've never seen a purple dinosaur before! *Barney: Well, now you have, Goofy! *Donald Duck: A dinosaur?! (screams, then hides behind Mickey) *Barney: Awww! Don't worry, Donald! I'm only friendly! *Donald Duck: Oh! Phew! *(Pluto barks excitedly, jumps on Barney, then licks him) *Barney: (chuckles) I really like you too, Pluto! (pets Pluto) *Woody: (arrives) Howdy, Barney! *Barney: Hi, Woody! *Buzz Lightyear: Greetings, Barney. *Barney: Hi, Buzz! It's good to see you again! *Bugs Bunny: Eh, what's up, Barney? *Barney: Hi, Bugs! *Bugs Bunny: These are my friends, Roger Rabbit, and Daffy Duck! *Roger Rabbit and Daffy Duck: Hi! *Barney: I am so happy to see you, Roger and Daffy! *BJ: Buzz, you look cool as I am. *Buzz Lightyear: Thank you, BJ. *Riff: And I like your hat, Woody. *Woody: Thanks, Riff. *(cut to the Neutron's house) *Eric: (as music starts for We Should Send Out Barney and his Friends) We must do it, once we get anything! *The Troublesome Gang: We are gonna make a plan. We should send out Barney and his friends. And we're gonna take over! And we are gonna ge our food! And because we are the Troublesome Gang. We are gonna make a plan. We should send out Barney and his friends. And we're gonna take over! And we are gonna ge our food! And because we are the Troublesome Gang. We are gonna make a plan. We should send out Barney and his friends. And we're gonna take over! And we are gonna ge our food! And because we are the Troublesome Gang. We are gonna make a plan. We should send out Barney and his friends. And we're gonna take over! And we are gonna ge our food! And because we are the Troublesome Gang. (Music ends) *Warren: And we never liked these guys so much! *Brian: I know. *(fade to Barney and his friends outside the castle) *BJ: What should we do first? *Barney: I have an idea. Let's tell a read a book to tell a story about Mr. Tenagain. And It's called "Barney & Friends: Having Tens of Fun!", which was published in November 1993. First, I'm gonna need this book! *(uses magic to make the "Having Tens of Fun!" book appeas) *Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, & Others: Wow! *Barney: Okay. Here we go! (fades to the pages in the book) Once upon a time, Kathy, Min and Tosha are playing hopscotch as they sang One two buckle my show. After they're done, Michael arrived in his soccer clothes and ball. "Hi!" he said. "Hi Michael, what's up?" asked the girls. "Hi everybody!" said Michael, "I was walking to soccer practice to stop and say hello". "But why did you say "Hi everybody! I was walking to soccer practice and stop to say "Hello"? asked Kathy. "Because I was a big fan of soccer" said Michael. "I like your uniform," replied Tosha, "It's neat." "Thanks", Michael said, "What are ya doing today". "We're playing hopstotch," said Min. "I know, let's play hide and seek," said Kathy with an idea. "Okay, I'll be it," Michael replied, "Everybody hide while I count to ten". As everyone hid, Michael started counting. "One, two, three, four, five....". As he was doing this, I arrived. "Six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" Michael finished, suddenly, a voice said "Ready or not, here I come". " I wonder who said that," Michael wondered. Then he saw me looking at him". "Yikes!" he screamed. "Barney, I wonder you said that!". "We'll, it wasn't I," I replied, "but I heard somebody saying....". "Ready or not, here I come!", said the voice again. "There it is again," wondered Michael. Then we went to investigate. "Yikes!" we screamed. It was Mr. Tenagain. "Hello Barney!", he greeted. "Hey everybody!" called Michael, "come on in, look who's here?". And they did. Then, I introduced Mr Tenagain to Michael, Min, Kathy and Tosha. then we sang the song "Hello" in Spanish, which comes from a country called Spain in Europe. But not Mexico in South America, and many other countries in spanish. And next, we sang "This Old Man. Just then Baby Bop arrived. I introduced Baby Bop to Mr. Tenagain. We decided to make a surprise for Baby Bop. Then, Kathy told us that we can get a surprise for Baby Bop. Then, we sing "Aiken Drum", which has foods on the moon including spaghetti, meatballs, cheese, and pizza, and those foods came from a country called Italy. "Where is Italy, Mr. Tenagain?" asked Kathy. said Mr. Tenagain. "How did you get to Italy, Mr. Tenagain?" asked Kathy. "First you fly passed Nova Scotia, then you fly passed then Scotland, then then Malta, then then then then France, said Mr. Tenagain. * * * * * * * * * * * *Barney: How about we can write something that will stop Eric and his gang? *Carlos: Sure thing, Barney. After all, this can be easy. *Barney: Carlos was right. We could make a plan! *Woody: Let's go now! *(all run to write their plan. Fade to it being done) *Barney: There, our writing is finished. See? *Riff: Oh, this was a nice one, Barney. *Barney: Yeah, we must work together to stop Eric and his gang. *BJ: And we will be winning! *Barney: We will. (To the viewer(s)) Will you join us? Oh, great idea! Let's go! *Baby Bop: What thing we should do first? *Barney: Let's see..... (music starts for What Should We Do?) What should we do? What should we do? What should we do, when we don't know what we should do. Should we make brave faces? *BJ: Should we cross our arms and wait? *Baby Bop: Should we count the tick-tocks on the clock when we haven't got a clue? What should we do? *Buzz Lightyear: What should we do? *BJ: What should we do? *Woody: What should we do? *All: What should we do, when we don't know what we should do. *Barney: Should we tap our toes? *BJ: Should we shout a big oh no? *Buzz Lightyear: OH NO! *Tosha: Should we ring our moms, *Shawn: Or sing a song? *Buzz Lightyear: We're feeling so confused. What should we do? *All (except Buzz): What should we do? *Buzz Lightyear: What should we do? *All (except Buzz): What should we do? *All: What should we do, when we don't know when we should do What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do when we don't know what we should DO!!!!! (Music ends) *Buzz Lightyear: How about we build a train? *All (except Buzz): Yeah! *Barney: Great idea! Let's do it! *(Fade to Barney and the gang building a train) *Barney: (Music begins for The More We Work Together) The more we work together, together, together, the more we work together, the happier we'll be. *BJ: 'Cause your friends are my friends, and my friends are your friends. *Riff: The more we work together, the happier we'll be. *All: The more we work together, together, together, the more we work together, the happier we'll be. Cause your friends are my friends, and my friends are your friends. The more we work together, the happier we'll be. The more we work together, together, together, the more we work together, the happier we'll be. Cause your friends are my friends, and my friends are your friends. The more we work together, the happier we'll be. (Music ends) *(fade to the train already being built) *Barney: There our train is built. *BJ: Yeah, this train is cool. *Carlos: And we put steam on it. *Shawn: I put coal on the firebox. *Tosha: And we made a funnel. *Julie: I made side rods. *Barney: So, Riff, how is the train? *Riff: Awsome. *Baby Bop: I like trains. *Barney: Because we must win Eric and Brian out and back the world. *Carlos: So, and we can be heroes. *BJ: And be strong! *Barney: Right again! *Buzz Lightyear: Where's Kaa? *Barney: He is running to catch you. *Kaa: Hi, Barney! *Barney: Hi, Kaa! *Kaa: I'm glad too sssssee you. (Music starts for Trust Me) You don't want me to look at you? Then you look at me. *Carlos: No sir. I know what you're trying to do, Kaa-AA! *Kaa: You do? Uh, I mean, you don't trusssssst me. *Woody: No! *Buzz Lightyear: We never trust you! *Kaa: Then there'ssssss nothing I can do to help? *Barney: You want to help me? *Kaa: Ss-certainly. I can ssssssee to it that you never have to leave thissssss. *Buzz Lightyear: How could you do that? *Kaa: Hmm? Oh, I have my own sssssubtle little ways. But firssssst, you must trusssst me. *Tosha: I don't trust anyone anymore. *Kaa: I don't blame you. I'm not like those ssssssso-called fair-weather friendssssss of yoursssssss. You can believe in me. *finally gets to see into Woody's eyes long enough (singing) Trust in me. Just in me. Shut your eyes and Trust in Me. Hold still, please. You can sleep. Safe and soundl Knowing I Am around. Slip into silent slumber. Sail on a silver mist. Slowly and surely your senses. Will cease to resist. Rabbit snores while standing on his head on the tip of Kaa's tail You're ssssssnoring. *Roger Rabbit: Ssssorry. *Kaa: Trust in me. And just in me. Shut your eyes. And trust in me! (music ends) *Barney: Awww! They look so cute when they're asleep! *Kaa: Yessss, they do! I'll wake them up in a while! *(at Eric's house) *Eric: And, I will bring all my food from the Mega Market. *Warren: I agree with you. *Bill: Me too. *Brian: And I got a big model train. *Darren: And I brought space wings. *Daniel: And I also got strappers! *Freddie: And I brought matches. *Memy: So, we must get our plans. *Eric: Let's ride! *(Eric and his gang fly off to the mega market) *(back at the scene which Barney and his friends are) *Woody: Look at this train, Buzz. It's neat. *Buzz: It sure is, Woody. *Barney: I agree with you two. We better hop on this train. *(they do so) *Barney: Because of this, we must wait. *Daffy Duck: So, when we will stop Eric and his gang? *Barney: By the time they get there. *Roger Rabbit: I like to eat carrots. *Barney: I do too, Roger. *(at the Mega Market) *Eric: Hi, cashier! *Cashier: Hi Eric, what are you doing? *Eric: We are here to buy anything we want. *Cashier: Sure! Here we go! *Eric: Thanks, Cashier. *(back at the train) *BJ: And which way we go to defeat the troublesome gang? *Barney: Something dangerous to them. We better make it though. *Buzz Lightyear: Buzz Lightyear to Star Command, come in Star Command. Star Command, can you read me? Oh, why don't they answer? *BJ: They're probably busy fixing something. *Buzz Lightyear: Oh. *Woody: I need a glass of water. *Barney: Here you go. *Woody: Thanks. (Takes a sip of his ice water) Ahh, that hits the spot. *BJ: So, I remember when Eric misbehaved at a store by yelling at his mom to get a Mickey plush instead of a Tommy plush. Then, he threw a mental breakdown, and he got grounded for 2 months. *Barney: I see, and I recorded that. I knew he and his gang are so naughty. *BJ: Let me show you guys something! (Imagines and wings appear on his back) *All (except BJ): (gasp) *BJ: I can fly! *Woody: No why? He can't fly! *BJ: Yes I can with wings! *Woody: Can't! *BJ: Can! *Woody: Can't cant can't! *BJ: Get use to this Woody, and get your eyes closed! (Hops off the train) Stand back everyone! (Goes to a edge of a mountain) To infinity and beyond! (starts to fly around the sky, as everyone except Woody watches. BJ lands back on his feet inside the train) *BJ: Can! *Barney: Yay! *Buzz Lightyear: Wow, BJ! You flew just like me! *Woody: I was wrong, BJ. You can fly only with wings. *Carlos: Say Donald, some dinosaurs are not scary. *Donald Duck: Oh, Carlos. You're right. *Mickey Mouse: Pluto, I know Barney is helpful. *(Pluto agrees) *Goofy: I know a dinosaur is so friendly, like Barney. *Barney: We dinosaurs are, just like I said to Donald. *BJ: You know, remember when Zack threw a massive breakdown at the VHS store to get A Rugrats Passover 1995 VHS, because his mom tried to offer him to buy a Gullah Gullah Island VHS tape instead. *Barney: Yes, and he is such a naughty boy like Eric. And also, remember when Darren yelled at students and got grounded for 4 weeks. *Carlos: I certainly do. *Barney: And I'll show you flashback of that. (uses magic and a flashback of "Darren Yells At Students" appears) *Darren's friends: (laughing) *Darren: (400% loud voice by Kidaroo) STOP YELLING AT ME YOU FOOLS! (Normal voice as he sees his mom) Oh no! Mom! *Judy: Darren, I cannot believe you yelled at students! You are going to be grounded for 4 weeks when we get home and you will go to you're room! *(in the car, Darren is crying his eyes out) *Judy: Stop crying Darren! Sorry's won't work! *Darren: (stops crying) Can I at least go back to go to school? *Judy: (400% loud voice) Nope! *(we see Judy about to open the door) *Judy: You're grounded for 4 weeks and you will go o you're room! *(flashback ends) *Barney: Darren is such a naughty guy, isn't he? *Eric: (as he and his gang appear) Aha! There's Barney and his friends! Guys, come and send them out! *Eric's friends: Yeah! *Barney: Look, it's Eric and his gang in their model train. We must make a run. (To the viewer(s)) Do you wanna help us? Oh, great! Let's run from the troublesome gang! *BJ: Yeah, Barney. Let's help! *Tosha: Great idea! *Baby Bop: Oh goodie! *Riff: Let's ride! (Barney's train runs off) *(The chase starts. Eric and his gang are following Barney and his friends and chasing them) *Eric: Now I'll get you, Barney! *Barney: No you won't, because our plans, will get the best of you! *Eric: You better run, but you can't hide! Right, Brian? *BJ: We must make it. *Oliver: We'll get the best of the troublesome gang. *(the two teams race through a train station, a hill, and a watermill) *Eric: Too pretty fast for guys! *Barney: Look, it's a dangerous viaduct. *Roger Rabbit: I don't like this viaduct! *Buzz Lightyear: We'll never stop the Troublesome gang, Barney! We're doomed! *Barney: Don't worry Buzz, we'll still stop the Troublesome gang! And we'll still make it through! *Woody: Oh, I don't think so! (covers his eyes) I can't look! *Buzz Lightyear: (covers his eyes too) Neither can I! *(Barney's train jumps through the gap and makes it through the end of the viaduct safely) *Woody and Buzz: WOAH!!!!! *Barney: See, it wasn't so bad after all. And we made it through the viaduct. *Woody: Barney, you're right. I didn't know that. *Buzz Lightyear: Me either! *Woody: But Barney, what were you thinking?! Trains can't jump! *Barney: Well, there is a track in that gap. *Woody: Oh! *Buzz Lightyear: Barney! *BJ: Look! The Troublesome Gang are going to fall of the viaduct! *Buzz Lightyear: You're right, BJ! They're going to be falling off the viaduct in ten seconds! (to viewer(s) and Barney's friends) Count down with me, everyone! Ten, *Barney and his Friends: Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! *Buzz Lightyear: BLAST DOWN!!!!!!! *Eric and his Friends: No, no, no, no, no! (scream as they fall down the viaduct and the train lands onto the rocky water ravine with a loud crash) *Barney: We did it! We won! *BJ: All right! *(cut to Thomas and Duck puffing to see the gap) *Thomas: Bust my buffers, what the Neptune's name happened in here, Duck? *Duck: Well Thomas, it was a train had fallen down the viaduct and hit the rocky water ravine. *Thomas: I see, but we must get the breakdown train to get this train out. It's completely wrecked! *Duck: I must get the crane. *(a few minutes later, at Eric's house) *Diesel: Eric and Brian, I cannot believe you and your friends were being mean to Barney and his friends. They were my friends! *Kimberly: (400% loud voice) You two are grounded! As punishment, you will be not watching TV or playing games for the next two months! *Eric: Two months! Mom, no you can't be serious! *Kimberly: I am serious! *Diesel: Me too! *Kimberly: Go upstairs to your room now! *(at Zack' house) *Stu: Zack, how could you do something mean to Barney and his friends. They really had stopped you from sending them out of earth. This is the worst thing you've ever done! *Zack: No! Mom, dad, don't ground me! Please let me go to the Burger Restaurant! *Didi: (400% loud voice) No! That's too bad! Also, you are grounded for 3 weeks, which means no TV, no video games, no movies and no computer! Go upstairs to bed right now! *(at Darren and Daniel's house) *Hugh: Darren and Daniel, how dare you do threaten send Barney and his friends out of earth. You're grounded for 4 days! *Darren: We're sorry! *Judy: Sorry's wont't work! Go upstairs to your room and go to bed now! *(at Warren's house) *Warren's Dad: Warren, I cannot believe you threaten to send someone out of Earth. You are so grounded for 1 month! Get yourself upstairs to your room right now! *(at Memy's house) *Memy's Mom: Memy you're grounded for 3 months for being mean to Barney and his friends! *Memy's Dad: Go to bed now! *(at Freddie's house) *Quint Clark: (400% loud voice) Freddie, you are in a lot of big big big trouble! *Freddie: (shocked) No please I'm sorry! *Charlotte: (400% loud voice) Sorry is not gonna get rid of it. You're grounded for a week. Also sorry wont get rid of it till that. Go to your room! *(at Bill's house) *Gerald: Bill you're grounded for breaking the rules! *Bill: I'm sorry! *Shelia: (400% loud voice) NOPE! You're grounded for 3 months! Go to bed now! *(back at the scene where Barney and his friends are) *Oliver: So, we had payed the troublesome gang back! *Barney: Good thing Oliver! (music starts for We Stopped the Troublesome Gang) We won, we done it. We won the world back and we are winners! Now the Troublesome Gang are grounded by their parents. *All: And after all, they learn their lesson not to be mean to us! And we are gonna celebrate! We won, we done it. We won the world back and we are winners! Now the Troublesome Gang are grounded by their parents. And after all, they learn their lesson not to be mean to us! And we are gonna celebrate! We won, we done it. We won the world back and we are winners! Now the Troublesome Gang are grounded by their parents. And after all, they learn their lesson not to be mean to us! And we are gonna celebrate! We won, we done it. We won the world back and we are winners! Now the Troublesome Gang are grounded by their parents. And after all, they learn their lesson not to be mean to us! And we are gonna celebrate! (Music ends) *Barney: Let's go back to the castle and celebrate! *(at the castle) *BJ: I love this cake. It's lemon. *Barney: Thank you, BJ. And did you know why? *Riff: Why? *Barney: Celebrating is about everyone being special! (Music starts for Everyones is Special. You are special, you're the only one. You're the only one like you. There isn't another in the whole wide world. Who can do the things you do. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: 'Cause you are special, special. Everyone is special.Everyone in his or her own way. Oh, you are special, special. Everyone is special. Everyone in his or her own way. *Barney: You're important, oh you really are. You're the only one of you. The world is better, just because you're here. You should know that we love you. *All: 'Cause you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way. Oh, you are special, special Everyone is special. Everyone in his or her own way. *Buzz Lightyear: Everyone? *Barney: Everyone in his or her own way. (Music ends) Everyone is special, even you. *Baby Bop: And it means we had lots of fun. *Barney: We sure did! *Oliver: And we stopped my brothers Eric and Brian and their gang from sending you and your friends. *Barney: We did that too, Oliver. *Buzz Lightyear: Barney, who's your bestest friend? *Barney: (music starts for I Love You) Well, Buzz, my bestest friends are all my friends I love. *All: Awww! *Barney: I love you. You love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too? *All: I love you. You love me. We're best friends like friends should be. With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too? *(music ends) *(Buzz signs "I Love You, Barney!") *All: Awww! *Barney: Tgank ou Buzz! Anywya, let's throw confetti! Ready? One, two, three... *All: (start throwing confetti) Yay! *Barney: (to viewer(s)) Thanks for coming to see us today, and remember, I love you. *Buzz Lightyear: Barney, who are you talking to? *Barney: Just some of my friends! *Buzz Lightyear: Friends? (taps the glass, then looks at Barney) Ah, I see! (to viewer(s)) Thanks for watching this Barney direct-to-video special, cadet! On the next Barney direct-to-video special, we'll blast off to my planet, the Gamma Quadrant of Sector 4! Farewell! (salutes) *(the episode ends)